


Reconstruction

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Reconstruction [6]
Category: Power Rangers Turbo, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen, Pack, stronger than we look, territory dispute, unbreakable bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura, Derek, Petra, and Justin are settling into life together, raising Petra's daughters, dealing with Justin's crazy friends, going to school and healing from their different paths.<br/>Except someone forgot to tell them something important about Staten Island.<br/>Someone forgot to tell them there was a storm coming.<br/>The Pack will need to stand together against a storm that will rock each of them down to their foundation and they will either fall apart and die or rise from it stronger than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warning

If Laura had a favorite time of day, it was the twenty-five minutes she spent on the Staten Island Ferry to and from home.  Sure, it was a long commute, occasionally lengthened by whatever New York Public Transit broke this time, but getting on the ferry was like a signal to relax.  She wasn’t on a crowded island spending her time working through classes, struggling to learn what had come so easily to her mother.  She wasn’t in a house that was alternately too big and too small, too loud or too quiet.  She didn’t have to push Derek to do something other than brood in his room, drawing and redrawing buildings.  She didn’t have to coax Petra into doing things with the rest of them, or hold her when she started crying over her family.  She didn’t have Justin teasing her through math or science. 

She could just be Laura, and read something that had nothing to do with the Pack or school, something that would end happily.

Naturally, it was on that twenty-five minute ride home that her moment of peace was rudely snatched away, along with her book, by an overly tall, overly blond man with blue eyes.

“Excuse you,” Laura said, “what do you think you’re doing?”

“I think I’m talking to a wanna-be Alpha,” the man growled as his eyes glowed red.

Laura sniffed and let her wolf off the leash just a little, “I not a wanna-be, what’s it to you anyways?”

“You should get out of town, little Alpha,” the man said, “Before it’s too late.”

“Am I supposed to be scared of cheap movie lines by a man who smells like he’s in desperate need of a bath?”  Laura stood up, knocking him back from her.  “Grow up, man-child.”

He grabbed her arm, “You listen to me, little girl.”

Laura ripped her arm away from him and laughed, “Why do want to be villains always sound like a Bond villain when they get pissed off?”  The ferry shuddered to a halt and Laura slung her bag over her shoulder.  “Be careful,” Laura said over her shoulder to the other Alpha, “things can get a little crazy on the Island.”  Then she stalked off.

It was only as Laura climbed on the bus out to the house that she realized she’d left her book with the Alpha. 

***

Justin hummed to himself as he headed for the subway station.  He always had a late lab on Tuesdays, so he couldn’t head home with Laura.  It left him twitchy, not being there to watch Laura’s back.  She wasn’t weak or helpless, but Justin wanted his Pack to be safe.  At least he would meet up with Derek on the subway and they could ride the ferry together.  Derek probably would have Wren with him for another of their study-sessions-that-weren’t-dates.

Justin turned down an alley, trusting his instincts and skills against being surprised as he separated himself from the crowd.  Anyone following him would stand out in the alley in a way they wouldn’t on the streets and there had been something making the hair on the back of his neck stand up since he left the lab.  If he were being paranoid, then he’d take the extra time the alley cost him, and if he wasn’t, then whoever was following him could take their chances.

Sure enough, as Justin turned onto a second alley that had no direct access to the streets, he heard footsteps behind him.  Justin shifted his bag on his shoulder and began to whistle.  The footsteps got closer and Justin aimed his path towards a clean looking flight of steps where he could leave his bag.

As more footsteps came to his ears, Justin began to sing softly, _“Don’t come around tonight, it’s bound to take your life, there’s a bad moon on the rise.”_

Someone laughed, “False courage, pup?”

Justin dropped his bag on the stairs and turned to face his pursuers.  Three men stood behind them, two with long blond hair and similar enough to have been related.  The last was equally tall and muscular with dark brown hair and a nose that probably had been broken at some point.

“All this for me?”  Justin asked as he settled himself in the middle of the alley, “It’s a little unfair, don’t you think?”

“We’re just going to bruise you a bit,” one of the blondes said as he stepped forward.

Justin’s smile bared all his teeth, “I meant for you.”

He lunged forward, swinging his right fist into the blonde’s stomach before spinning to heel kick the second blonde in his chest.  He ducked the brunette’s claw swipe and took his feet out from under him before turning back to face the two blondes again.

The thing about fighting werewolves, Justin found, was that they relied on their instincts and their natural weapons to handle an enemy.  They had no clue how to handle someone who had real training, who was experienced in fighting three on one, and who had no problem leaving them broken and bleeding in the alley.

Justin didn’t even look back when he picked his bag up, just sucked on the rapidly healing scrapes on his knuckle as he trotted down the alley.  He didn’t want to worry Derek by missing his stop after all.

Derek was waiting for him on the car when Justin got in, leaning against Wren with a little smile on his face.

“Hey Derek, hey Wren,” Justin said as he grabbed the pole by their seat.  “Have a good day?”

“It was great,” Wren said, “we got an A on our project.”

“All right,” Justin said.

Derek glanced up at Justin, “Thanks for your suggestion.  It really made the difference.”

“I told you, Rube Goldberg machines are just cool,” Justin said.

“How was your day?”  Wren asked.

“Good,” Justin said, “I even had some really interesting sparring partners earlier.”

“Sparring partners?”  Wren asked.

“Yeah, I’m a martial artist.  It’s always nice to have a chance to practice with other people.  Kata are good for keeping in shape, but having a partner helps your timing.”  Justin glanced at Derek and saw the question in his eyes.  “It’s pretty much the only thing my dad ever taught me, so I like to keep my hand in things.”

Derek glanced around Justin for a moment and then looked back up at him, “Think you could teach me?”  He asked.

Justin refused to look over his shoulder.  He had watched far too many movies and read twice as many books to know that if he looked over his shoulder there would be a tall, blonde werewolf watching them.  “So, Wren,” Justin said instead, “how’s your mom?”

Wren smiled, “She’s good.  Hates the desert, but that’s not too surprising.  She’ll be home next year at least.”

“I’m glad,” Justin said.  “Are you staying for dinner tonight?”

“I’d like to,” Wren said, “Danny doesn’t get off until ten.”

“Then we’ll have you home by nine,” Justin said, “escort included.”

***

Petra hissed through her teeth as she climbed off the bus.  Although she was mostly healed, she could feel the deeper bruises and the definitely-cracked-maybe-broken rib every time she moved.  She was almost to the Pack House though, and she could hear Laura’s heartbeat.  She was almost safe.

That thought kept her going as she tried to keep everyone from realizing something was wrong.  She waved at Mr. Schafer as she passed his driveway and smiled when Ms. Georgia jogged past with the baby stroller.  Thankfully, the bruises on her face had faded before she’d even gotten on the bus, and everything else was hidden under her hoodie.

Petra climbed the stairs to the house slowly, because she was hurt and she was tired.  She’d been up for an eight o’clock class at the community college and then had worked her shift at the diner before running into the three werewolves who had attacked her.

Petra was just reaching the top step when the door opened.  Laura stood there, her eyes already glowing red, looking wild and lovely with her blond hair in a braid.  “What happened?”  Laura demanded.

“Three werewolves,” Petra replied, “they caught me after work.”  She stepped inside and sighed with relief when the door closed.  Laura was at her side instantly.  “They said it was a message for you.”

Laura took her bag, “Don’t move,” she growled.  Petra closed her eyes as Laura pulled off her knitted cap and jacket.  “I got their message rather clearly from their Alpha,” she said.  “I hope the others are all right.”

“They should be here soon,” Petra replied.

“Come sit in the living room,” Laura said, “I had to do something so there are cookies and hot chocolate ready.”

“Thank you,” Petra said as she let Laura lead her into the living room.  She eased down on the overstuffed couch and Laura crouched to pull her shoes off.  “You don’t have to,” Petra began.

“I need to,” Laura said tightly.  “Is it just your ribs?”

“Yes,” Petra said.  “Everything else is just after effects.”

Laura nodded as she stood up, “Rest,” she said, squeezing Petra’s arm.  “We’ll wait for the boys to get home…”

Petra cocked her head, focusing and hearing three very familiar heartbeats, Justin, Derek, and Derek’s friend Wren.  “Of course they’re studying tonight,” Petra said.

Laura sighed and looked at Petra, her eyes hazel once more.  “We’re having a pack meeting if I have to lock Wren in the attic.”

Petra nods even though she knows that statement is for the two men climbing the stairs outside.  “Laura!”  Derek called moments later as the door swung open, “Laura, we’re home.”

“In the living room,” Laura called back.

Justin led the other two into the room and Petra relaxed as she realized that Justin looked fine, if concerned.  “Are you okay?”  He asked, looking at Petra.

“I’m fine,” Petra said, looking past Justin at Derek and Wren.

“Hi Wren,” Laura said with a fond smile, “Listen, we need to have a house meeting right now.  Do you mind waiting for Derek in the study?”

“I could go if you need me to,” Wren offered.

“No, this won’t take long,” Laura said.

Wren shifted her feet then nodded, “Okay, I can wait.”  Then she backed up and vanished from view.  The room was silent, and Petra easily followed the scuff of Wren’s sneakers across the house to the large study and the thud of the closing door.

“Someone was following me today,” Derek said instantly as he threw himself into one of the chairs in the room.  “It was a werewolf.  I didn’t know who on my way to school, but I saw someone at gym class.”

“Overly tall and blonde?”  Justin asked as he moved to sit beside Petra.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded.  “He never tried to approach, and I stuck to my classmates.  That’s why I asked Wren to come home with me today especially.  I thought that whatever they were after, they wouldn’t try anything with Wren around.”

“I got jumped,” Justin said.  “I noticed them after lunch, and they just followed me.  On the way home, I cut through some alleys and they tried to attack.  Three men, two blonds who looked like they were brothers, or maybe cousins, and a brunette.”

“Are you okay?”  Laura asked.

Justin grinned wolfishly, “I left them unconscious in the alley, they didn’t even get a hand on me.  They said they wanted to bruise me a bit, but that was all.”

“Petra was also attacked,” Laura said.

“Are you okay?”  Derek asked.

“I’m fine,” Petra said.  “They just wanted to make sure Laura saw me.  He said,” She hesitated, “he said it would show the wanna-be Alpha they were serious.”

Laura nodded.  “The Alpha of your stalkers and attackers approached me.  He tried to threaten me out of town,” she paused, “and he stole my book.”

“Why would they do this?”  Justin asked.

“Power,” Petra replied.  “They can’t expect us to run away can they?”

“No,” Laura said, “they can’t.  They could be looking for more territory or he could be trying to help someone else become an Alpha.”

“How?”  Justin asked.

“There are three ways to become an Alpha,” Laura said.  “The most common way is to kill an Alpha.  A Beta or Omega who kills an Alpha takes the Alpha’s spark, the thing that makes an Alpha stronger and able to turn wolves.  The second way is what happened to me, I inherited it.  My mother was an Alpha and since the power wasn’t stolen, she was able to pass it to me.”

“What’s the third way?”  Justin asked after a long moment.

“They call them True Alphas,” Laura said, “they’re Betas, bitten or born, who are able to rise to being an Alpha through their own character.  They are very, very rare.  The last one died of old age when I was a little girl.  Momma took me to the funeral with her.”

Silence filled the living room until Petra found herself listening to Wren’s heartbeat for lack of other sound.

“So, this Alpha could have been looking for you,” Justin said, “so that he could help some Beta or Omega become another Alpha, or it could be a territory dispute?”

“I don’t know of any other reason that this would happen,” Laura said.

“What do we do?”  Petra asked.

“We need to be more careful,” Laura said slowly, “make sure that we don’t get caught alone.  I need to talk to the other Borough Alphas, they might know something.”

“We also need to start training,” Justin said.  “They’ve learned today that I can and will take care of myself and they’ll be wondering how far I’m willing to go.  They didn’t expect that from me.  They knew I was newly bitten too.”

Petra wondered what Laura was thinking as the Alpha hugged herself for a long moment before turning to the Beta.  “Justin, are you willing to handle the training we all need?”

“I am,” Justin said.  Petra thought he had no clue what exactly had just happened between him and Laura, and she couldn’t help but think that was a good thing.

“Then we’ll discuss a schedule for that.  Petra, you should rest for a while and Derek, you have a guest in the study.  Dinner will be ready at six.”  Laura looked at each of them, “We’ll get through this, that’s why we’re a Pack.”

Petra had to remind herself to breathe when Laura looked away.  Laura had a strong personality when she chose to let it out.  That personality had drawn her to the young Alpha that summer when Laura had found her.  Laura had the strength of will to be a good Alpha, and it was Petra and Justin’s job to see that she matured into the best.


	2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Justin discuss dynamics and the difference between Rangers and Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're just getting noted about this because you subscribe to the Reconstruction series, don't be worried. I messed up and failed to mark this as part of the Reconstruction series. Is fixed now!

Before she went to the Alphas, Laura knew she needed to teach Justin about Pack structures.  She needed his help today more than the others.  “Justin,” she said at breakfast, “It occurs to me that I’ve neglected in teaching you about werewolf packs.”

“What do you mean?”  Justin asked.

“I mean that I forgot that you were bitten and wouldn’t understand some of the things Petra, Derek, and I take for granted.  Do you have time for a talk after breakfast?”

“Sure,” Justin said, “whatever you need.”

They met in the study, Laura pausing to collect a notebook and pen before settling at the side table where she and Justin worked on math together.

Laura tapped her pen on the table for a moment to organize her thoughts as Justin made himself comfortable.  “You know, we use the words Pack and Alpha all the time.  People assume werewolves are like true wolves in social structure.  We’re not.  I can’t really think of a system I could say the Packs copied from entirely, although there are a variety of systems that influence us.  Our command structure works like this,” She wrote _ALPHA_ on the top of her notebook.  “Alphas run the Packs.  There are ‘omega packs’ were a group of Omega will adopt a pack structure, but they lack an actual Alpha to hold them.  An Alpha might create a ‘beta pack’ if the pack is large, or the territory.  The beta pack would reside in a lesser Den than the Alpha’s Den, and would represent the Alpha in their territory.  This is more common in Africa than most other places.  Third world countries are less concerned with their citizens the way America is.  An Alpha has five advisors and four Named betas.”

Laura wrote _CONSORT, LOREKEEPER, EMISSARY,_ and _LEGATE_ on her paper.  “These are the advisors.  The Consort is the partner of the Alpha, usually the mate, but not always.  A Consort is there to provide advice and support and speaks to the good of the Pack; they oversee welfare of the Pack and keep the Den.  The Legate counters the Consort.  They often take a Devil’s Advocate role to the Alpha and speak up when they have a concern.  The Legate oversees the beta packs, relationships with other packs, and the security of the territory in general.  The Lorekeeper is just that.  They keep the history of the Pack and curate the Pack libraries especially tending to knowledge of the supernatural, myths and legends of our kind, and possible creatures we might meet.  The Emissary is the only position that has to be held by a Human, specifically a magic user.”

“Like a sorceress?”  Justin asked.

“Druids,” Laura said, “mostly Druids, although Witches and Sparks might also take the role.  Emissaries handle protection against other supernatural creatures.  Emissaries are also important when it comes to wolfsbane.”

Justin shuddered, no doubt remembering Laura’s detailed story of what wolfsbane could do to him now.

“There is a fifth position equal to those four, and that is the Heir.  The Heir is usually a child of the Alpha, but it can be a sibling, niece or nephew as long as they are a Werewolf and over the age of 15.  Right now, Derek is my Heir.  If a werewolf kills me, they will get the Spark of power that makes me an Alpha.  If I am killed by a Hunter, or other means, then the Spark will pass to Derek and he will become the Alpha.  A werewolf not related by blood can be an Heir if necessary but there is more strength in a blood link.”

Justin nodded, “I understand what you’re saying, I think.  You said that Emissary must be held by a Human, and the Heir has to be a werewolf.  What about Consort and Legate?”

“They can be human, werewolf, or any other being.  They simple must be able to fulfill their duties for the good of the Pack,” Laura replied as she linked the five to the Alpha.  “The other four Name positions of the inner circle are Castellan, Steward, Envoy and Warden.”  She wrote down _CASTELLAN_ and _STEWARD_ then linked them to the Consort.  Then she wrote _ENVOY_ and _WARDEN_ and linked them to the Legate.  “Small packs might simply have the five advisors and these four roles fold up, or an Emissary may also be a Lorekeeper.  Sometimes the Consort and Legate can even be the same person.  When they are Named, however, the Castellan holds the Den.  They handle meals, maintaining the Den, raising the children, and any staff that cares for the Den.  There’s a joke that they’re the Pack Mom, but the Name is Castellan.”

“You say Name like it’s important,” Justin observed.

“It’s very important,” Laura said.  “Naming someone to a role, it’s like they’re nobility in a Royal Court.  They have clear duties and responsibilities, and it brings them above the rest of the pack.  It helps keep down in-fighting and jostling for status.”

“I see,” Justin said.

“I mean to formalize it today, but Petra is our Castellan,” Laura said.  “That relates to you in that you do have to follow the chore list she gave you.”

“Didn’t she try to poison you though?”  Justin asked.

Laura laughed, “It was an audition, actually.  There’s this story about Castellans, a warning to everyone.  There was a Pack once that was decimated by rogue Hunters, acting against their Code.  Only the Castellan and a young Heir survived.  The Hunters claimed the Pack’s den for their own.  Three weeks later, the Castellan and her Alpha took back their home without any fighting.  All of the Hunters were dead.”

“What happened?”  Justin asked.

“The Castellan poisoned the food before she fled with her child-Alpha, knowing the Hunters would want the den.”  Laura shrugged, “People underestimate the cook all the time.  Wolves never had to have a feminist revolution, Justin.”

“That’s Petra’s role then,” Justin nodded.

“The Steward handles the other side of the Den, that is, the financial records, business deals, real estate.”  Laura continued.  “They make sure the Pack funds are taken care of, that there’s money to cover emergencies, the different necessary insurances.  It’s a long list, but they make sure we can live comfortably, at least ours did.  I’ve been handling this with help from people my parents trusted, but if you…”

“No thank you,” Justin said, “I’m having trouble with my business accounts already and I think my CPA is trying to cheat me on top of that.  I might be good at math, but finances are not my strong point.”

Laura smiled, “I can’t disagree.  Now the Castellan and Stewart fall under the Consort’s jurisdiction.  All three of them make sure that the Pack and the Den are what we need it to be.  The Legate has the Envoy and the Warden.  The Envoy is just that.  They speak for the Alpha to other packs, investigate for possible trouble or possible alliances, arrange fostering if a young beta needs more instruction and they deal with Hunters, covens, and other supernatural gatherings.  The Warden holds the Pack’s territory.  They define the borders and set protections, they see to the personal security of the pack and the Alpha outside the territory, and they arrange for the instruction of the Pack in defense.”

“Big job,” Justin said.

“Do you want it?”  Laura asked.

“Me?”  Justin asked, stunned.

“All three of them,” Laura said.  “I’ve thought about making you my Legate for the past month or so, but I’ve known you were my Warden.”

“Since when?”  Justin demanded.

“Ever since you went for an Alpha and got clawed for it even though you didn’t know what was going on,” Laura replied.  “You’ve been protecting this Pack from the beginning, and I want to recognize that Justin.  I have to face the Alphas today, and I’ll look a lot more impressive if my Legate is standing beside me more than just a scrappy Beta.”

Justin stared at her for a long moment.  “A ‘scrappy Beta’?”

Laura closed her eyes briefly, “My grandmother… she used to say that about my older brother.  He didn’t want a Name but he was a hell of a fighter.”

“I’m sorry,” Justin said, reaching over to press his hand over Laura’s wrist.

Laura smiled, “I don’t mind talking about them, it just took me by surprise that I did.”

“I know,” Justin said, “I can go days without, but suddenly I’ll say something my mom did and it always surprises me when I realize I did.”

Laura knew how important Justin’s mom was.  He rarely said much about her, but Laura never doubted he loved her.  “So will you be my Legate?”  Laura asked.

Justin grinned at her, “Sure Laura.  Do we have to do anything special?”

“Not really,” Laura said, “I’ll confirm everybody today before I leave and I’ll announce it at the meeting.  People will know about it pretty fast after that.”

“You said you wanted me to go with you?”  Justin asked.

“For many reasons,” Laura said.

“Okay,” Justin said.  “I do have one more question.”

“What’s that?”  Laura asked.

“Training.  You said I had to arrange it, and you asked me to train everybody yesterday.  Now, I know that Petra and you will listen to me when we start, but what about Derek?  I mean, we get along all right, but I don’t think he’s actually going to listen to me.”  Justin fidgeted a minute.

“Just break his arm or something,” Laura said.  “Justin, we heal very fast.  I might not _actually_ tear his throat out, but you’ve seen how I handle Derek on a regular basis.  Aunt Jessie used to have someone standing by for first aid in training because if you didn’t guard right, she’d prove to you why you should.  You’re used to humans, who have to be careful because they don’t heal.  Unless an Alpha does the injuring, werewolves are usually fully healed within twenty-four hours.  Derek was raised with that attitude and he’ll respond to it.”

Justin nodded slowly, looking thoughtful.  “This evening, I’d appreciate an hour of everyone’s time then.  While I’ll set up for individual training, I think we could all benefit from Tai Chi.  It will help set the foundation for a more structured fighting style.  I mean, it’s an advantage we have over those beta goons, same as the Rangers have.  Knowing _how_ to fight instead of just acting on instinct is important and useful.  Those guys in the alley today, they were trained to fight using their strength and their claws.  It’s more animal style, very little thought involved.  I beat them because I kept my head and out-thought them.”

“That’s exactly why I asked you,” Laura interrupted him.  “You understand fighting, and you handled three of them, three!  _I’d_ be hard pressed fighting three people at once.”

Justin hesitated, “Well, there’s a reason for that.”  He slid Laura’s paper away from her and stole her pen.  Carefully he wrote something down.  “You have to burn this afterwards, and not tell Derek and Petra.  I’ll tell them in the future, I promise, but I don’t want to bandy it about too much.  What they already know is difficult enough to handle.”

Laura slid the paper over, “I’ll burn it,” she promised softly.

Written in Justin’s shaky handwriting was a single sentence. _I am the Blue Turbo Ranger._

“That’s my big secret,” Justin said.  “I learned a lot from the Turbo Rangers too, including how to fight when the odds are against me.  Here’s a secret the Rangers will never admit.  The shock troops, like the Putties or the Piranhatrons aren’t the best fighters around.  They’re strong, and they have some training, but when compared to the Rangers there’s never a contest.  The closest it’s gotten between minions and Rangers was either the Invasion or up in Silver Hills during the Time Battle.  The only reason the Quantrons were a danger was that there were at least ten thousand of them against six rangers, and it was almost as bad during the Time Force battle.  Shock troops win battles by being hard to defeat and going up against weaker or poorly trained forces.  I can’t make you guys Power Rangers, but I can train you to fight like they do, using team work and superior knowledge.”

Laura folded up the piece of paper, “Thank you for telling me this.  I’ll make sure everyone is free tonight.  Where do you want to meet?”

“I think the individual lessons would be better in the moon room,” Justin said, which made Laura grin.  Justin had coined the name for the room he’d spent the full moon in while learning his control.  “Tai chi can be in the back yard.  In fact, if Derek wants to bring Wren or Mik to the lessons, it would be fine.”

“What do you think of Wren and Mik?”  Laura asked, curious.

“I think Wren’s got a good head on her shoulders,” Justin replied, “and she’s good for Derek.  I don’t think they’ll end up dating, but they’re good friends.  I wish I could get in her head and figure her out sometimes, like there’s something wrong or that worries her and she won’t talk about it.  I think her ‘head for math’ is a bit more than just that, but she won’t admit it so I can’t ask.  I don’t know Mik as well, but he’s very calm.  He’s like Teflon, Derek’s attitude just bounces off him and I respect that.  They’re both good for Derek in their way.”

“What about for the pack?”  Laura asked quietly.

Justin’s eyebrows went up, “Oh,” he said.  Then he looked away for a minute, “Oh…”  Then he turned back to her, “I relate a lot of things to the Rangers, and I’m thinking that if this was a team, they’d be all right.”

“Just all right?”  Laura said, “Not… good?”

“Neither of them are yellow,” Justin said after a long moment.  “That’s what’s weird to me, okay?  Every Ranger team ever has Red, Yellow, and Blue.  You’re as much a Red as any that I’ve met.  I’m so Blue it’s ridiculous.  Derek has Black Ranger down and Petra’s a Pink or a White, I’m not too sure yet.  Mik’s Green and Wren’s Blue and White.  I know we aren’t a team, but it’s weird not to see a Yellow in the dynamic.  Yellows are Healers; they help their team deal, either mentally, physically, or spiritually.  Ashley’s all three, which isn’t a usual thing.”

Laura briefly wondered if there was a guide to understanding Ranger colors.  “But are you saying they wouldn’t make good Pack members?”

“No!”  Justin said, “I just need to adjust my understanding of dynamics.  I’m used to a certain set up, and it won’t really work here.  I mean, I’m the bluest Blue to ever Blue, but you’re asking me to be a Warden and that’s nothing like what Blues do.  Blues are all about our minds, logic, critical thinking, intelligence to some extent, curiosity, exploration.  Holy shit.”

“What?”  Laura asked, worried.

Justin shook his head, “I just realized, I know someone who could help me out with that accounting SNAFU.  I haven’t seen him in years, and he’ll want to see me.”  Justin sighed, “I’ll contact him later, though.  I think Wren and Mik would be good in the Pack, but I don’t think you should offer them the bite right now.  I know what you said about rejection, but I think it would be better for them to know the Pack, become the Pack, and then get the bite when they’re over eighteen.  I mean, if their parents decided to speak out against it, we could totally get Lightspeed involved, but it would be easier if we let them come to the Pack slowly, especially if there’s going to be fighting.”  He paused, “I might kill somebody, won’t I?”

“I’m sorry,” Laura said.

“No, it’s okay,” Justin replied.  “I know what fighting’s like.  I just, this will be the first time they won’t look like monsters.”

Laura squeezed Justin’s arm, “Well, let’s go talk to the others and then get downtown.  We need to know what’s going on before we make decisions like that.  My mom used to say that we’re predators, but we don’t have to be killers.”

Justin nodded and followed Laura to the kitchen, where Derek and Petra were cleaning up.  “All right,” Laura said, “Derek, Petra, this is my Legate, Justin.  Justin will also stand as Warden and Envoy for the Pack.  Justin, Derek is my Heir and stands as Lorekeeper.  Petra is the Castellan.”

“Congratulations,” Petra said, coming over to hug Justin.

“Thank you,” Justin said.  He turned to Derek, “Laura and I have business this afternoon, but there will be training after dinner for all of us and tomorrow at some point, I want to evaluate your fighting skills.”

Derek looked at Laura.

“Do as he says,” Laura said firmly.  “Justin knows what he’s talking about.”  She headed for the junk drawer.  “I expect you to give him the same respect you gave Aunt Jessie during training.”

“Yes Laura,” Derek said quietly as Laura found the matches.

“Don’t worry,” Justin said, “I’m not going to kill you.  I’m not good at hiding bodies.”

From the look in Derek’s eyes, that wasn’t as funny to him as it was to Justin.


	3. Meetings

Laura watched as the receptionist chatted on the phone.  The human woman had clearly forgotten how good the wearing of a werewolf was as she chatted with a friend instead of contacting someone who could tell the Alphas that she was there with Justin.

"The Alphas are having their weekly meeting, of course.  It's quiet up here except for a couple of Betas.  Like, everyone knows the Alphas aren't available before four on Saturdays but they won't leave."

Laura glanced at Justin who was frowning.  He leaned over, "After we get done here, we should look into getting something a little more obvious."

"You have an idea?"  Laura asked.

"I know someone to ask," Justin replied.  "In the mean time, do you want to fuck with the bitch's brain or shall I?"

Laura raised her eyebrows, noting Justin's eyes.  "Get yourself together," she murmured, "your eyes are glowing."

"Sorry," Justin said.

Laura stood up and stalked over to the secretary, "You know the fun thing about being a werewolf," she said as she crossed the large room.  "You hear all sorts of interesting things."  She planted her hands on the desk and leaned over, letting her eyes bleed red.  "Go tell the Alphas that Laura Hale has an issue she needs to discuss with them.  Don't just call your buddy on the second floor."

The woman swallowed, leaped to her feet and hurried away.

Laura turned to Justin, "Coming?"

"On your six, boss," Justin replied eagerly.

They followed the secretary down the hallway, past a number of curious people, human and not human, until they rounded a corner and came to a set of double doors.  Laura hesitated at the corner, pulling back and listening as the woman opened the doors and stepped inside.

"Are we making a statement?"  Justin said.

"We're making a point," Laura replied.  She stalked around the corner and flashed her eyes at the man who tried to intercept them.  Justin darted forward, pushed the door handle, then stepped back and kicked the doors open with a bang.  

"Alpha Laura Hale," Justin announced, "of Beacon Hills and Staten Island to see the Alphas of the Boroughs."

Laura smirked as she stalked forward.  "I heard you guys were having a weekly meeting.  I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

“Laura,” Samuel said, “nice entrance.”

Laura crossed her arms, “Your receptionist failed to inform you I was here.  Then she called me a Beta.  It was a little upsetting for my Warden.  I came here to exchange some information.”

“Information,” Samuel said, raising his eyebrows.

Laura shifted her weight and glance at Justin who nodded slightly. 

“I was attacked yesterday,” Justin said, “three betas, two were tall, easily six five if not taller.  One had sandy blond hair and the other was more honey blond, but they had the same shaped eyes colored blue.  The third was within an inch of their height with dark brown hair and brown eyes.  They clearly identified me as newly bitten and their intent was to beat me bloody as a message to my Alpha.”

“You’re alright though?”  Carola asked.

Justin smirked, “I left them blood, broken, and unconscious in an alley without breaking a sweat.  I may be new to the fangs and claw set, but I was trained to survive by the best for exactly these sorts of situations.”

“Petra was attacked and Derek was followed,” Laura cut in.  “Both of them alluded to tall blonds.  From the numbers, we estimate no less than eight Betas.  Their Alpha confronted me on the ferry and tried to threaten me off my territory.”

The other three Alphas looked at each other uncomfortably.  “This Alpha and his pack are known to us,” Carola said finally, reluctantly.  “He holds territory in New Jersey, and has been petitioning to be allowed more land.  When Staten Island was without an Alpha, he tried to pressure everyone into getting the land for himself.  We thought, by our arrangement with you that David would back off.”

Laura knew there were a hundred responses she could make that weren’t out of line, but she wanted them to know the depth of her feelings.  “Is there a reason you didn’t think to mention this was a possible issue?”

“Despite his actions, we thought that he would back down after seeing another Alpha in the territory,” Adam said.

“Clearly he isn’t,” Laura said.

“We’ll speak to the New Jersey Alpha Council,” Carola said, “They’ll handle him.”

Laura raised her eyebrows, “And what am I supposed to do if they attack my pack again?”

“The council will handle it,” Carola said.

“I’m sorry, are you saying I should ignore the fact that two of _my betas_ have been attacked and a third, _my little brother_ was stalked?  That I have been threatened by an Alpha?”  Laura said.

“It will be handled through the proper channels, please control your beta,” Adam said.

Laura glanced at Justin, wear that he was softly growling.  “I think he’s very much in control,” she said.  “Maybe it’s just because I’m a western Alpha, but when you contact your council friends pass on a message for me.  If any of my Pack receives so much as a scratch related to that Alpha, David, and his Pack, I will settle matters on my own.  If that Alpha and his Pack enter my territory, I will react with equal hostility.  My Legate and I will not permit anyone to act against our pack, for any reason.  Let’s go, Justin.”

“On your six boss,” Justin said, turning to follow her out.

They both ignored it when the Alphas tried to call them back.

Laura kept her angry façade up until they entered a taxi.  “Now what?”  Justin asked.

“Now we follow up on your suggestion.  I’m not walking in there like a petitioner ever again,” Laura said.

“Right,” Justin said.  He pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

“Kim Johansson’s desk,” a man said, his voice clear enough that Laura could hear him.

“May I speak with Kim please,” Justin said.

“Whom may I say is speaking?”  The man said.

“Justin Stewart, an old friend from Angel Grove,” Justin said.

“Hold please.”

A moment later, there was a clicking noise, “Justin?”  The woman said.

“Hi Kim, it’s me.”  Justin said, “I know it’s been a while.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kim said, “I just didn’t expect to hear from you.  Are you okay?”

“Better than I have been,” Justin said, “listen, I called you for a favor.”

“I don’t know what you think I can do, but I’ll try,” Kim said.

“I was told that your usual fashion person when you were on the Olympic Team works at a fashion house in New York City,” Justin said.

“Lily?  Yes, she does.”  Kim said.

“Can you see if I could speak with her today,” Justin said, he glanced at Laura for a moment.  “It’s for my friend Laura.  I wanted to thank her for what she did for me, and this is part of it.  I want to help her get a business and formal wardrobe that will impress people and make them forget she’s eighteen.”

“Let me call Lily and ask,” Kim said, “Laura is the one who…”

“Saved me,” Justin said bluntly.  “I need to call a friend of mine while you’re calling her so the line may be busy.”

“All right,” Kim said.

Justin hung up and leaned forward, “Excuse me, but can you take us to the Garment District, particularly Giorgio Armani.”

“Of course,” the driver replied.  “Traffic though.”

“No worries,” Justin said.

“Giorgio Armani?”  Laura asked.

Justin smiled at her as he dialed, “Another friend, sort of.  Hello,” he turned back to his phone, “is Rene Markham available?”

“One moment,” the person on the phone said.

There was a brief moment of music, and then the line picked up, “Rene Markham.”

“Rene, hi, this is Captain Awesome,” Justin flushed a little, “how are things in fashion?”

“Justin, what the hell are you doing?”  The man said.

“Just wondering if you would be available in the next hour for a fashion consultation,” Justin said lightly.

“Why?”  Rene asked warily.

“Because my cyber-security business is starting to get me offers from some rather well known companies and I almost lost a job because my business suit cost me less than five hundred dollars and is starting to become a poor fit,” Justin said easily.  “I’m hoping to pick up a variety of suits, including at least one formal one.  You told me once you owed me.”

“I can get you in,” Rene said, “but do you know how expensive this might be?”

Justin’s smile was sharp, “You aren’t going to cost me more than a hundred thousand dollars are you?  Because I’ve got money, my business is going exceptionally well.”

“All right,” Rene said.

“Excellent,” Justin said, “depending on traffic, it should be less than an hour.  Bye Rene.”

“Bye Justin,” Rene replied.

Justin glanced at Laura, “Rene and I shared a room at the group home back in Angel Grove the year my father lost custody of me.  He’s six years older than I am, and he’s always been in love with fashion.  I used to help him pass math so he could get a full ride to a design school.”

“I see,” Laura said.

Justin’s phone rang again, “Hello,” he said.

“Hey Justin,” Kim said, “I spoke with Lily and she’ll do it.  She’s available as soon as you and your friend get there.  I also told Lily to put one dress on my tab for Laura.  I can’t thank her in person, but that should be something, right?”

“Kim,” Justin said.

“I insist,” Kim replied.  “I’ve got the money for it, and this is kind of important to me.”

“All right,” Justin said.  “We’ll be there soon, thank you for arranging this.”

“Not a problem,” Kim said.

“Hey, I’ll email you soon,” Justin said.

“Definitely,” Kim replied, “bye.”

Justin hung up with a sigh, “And who is Kim?”  Laura asked.

“Kim is, or rather was, she’s married now.  She’s Kimberly Hart, the gold medal Olympian,” Justin said.  “I was friends with her friends in high school; they taught me a lot of martial arts.  We aren’t best friends, but we’re friends.  She’s buying you a dress too, by the way.”

“I see,” Laura said, “and where is this dress coming from.”

Justin smiled, “You’ll see.”

They arrived at the Armani store about twenty minutes later.  “All right,” Laura said, “where am I going?”

Justin leaned forward, “Would you mind taking my friend down to Dolce and Gabbana please?”

“No problem,” the driver said.

“Justin,” Laura said.

“It’s fine,” Justin said, “just go in and ask for Lily Stanton.  She’ll get you everything you need, okay?  Trust me; you won’t go wrong with Lily.”  He flipped open his wallet and dropped two hundred dollar bills into Laura’s hand.  “I’ll be down there later to see how you’re doing Laura.”  The grin on his face was nothing but trouble.  “Remember, you are a badass woman who can handle anything.”  Then he slid out of the cab and shut the door.

Laura took a deep breath and turned back to the driver, “Let’s go,” she said.  She really was going to have words with Justin about hijacking her day like this.  Although she was curious, as to what he actually might have planned next.


	4. Found Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a great deal of thought, plotting and trash can basketball, I bring to you the next chapter of Reconstruction! (PS: If you'd really like to see a chapter devoted to Justin's adventures related to this chapter, let me know. I haven't decided how "deep" I'll go into that right now.)

The doorbell rang at six pm on Saturday, shortly after Justin and Laura returned from their shopping trip.  Justin had been teasing Derek about making him go for fittings while Laura and Petra debated if Petra would need more formal clothes as the four worked together to get dinner ready.

The doorbell cut through their teasing and laughter like a knife and set the twins off.  Recently put to bed, their enthusiastic cries were the harbingers of a long night.  Derek and Petra hurried up the stairs to calm the babies while Justin headed for the door.  Laura, at Derek’s suggestion, stayed back in the kitchen to mind dinner.

There were few good reasons for someone to ring the doorbell at 6 pm in Justin’s mind, and he kept that firmly in mind when he flung the door open.  Two men in suits stood on the doorstep, one was of average height, with brown hair, blue eyes, and a nose that had been broken and never set correctly.  The other was taller, with grey hair, brown eyes, and wrinkles that looked more like laugh lines than frown lines.

“Can’t you read?”  Justin demanded.

“Excuse me?”  The grey haired man asked, clearly startled.

Justin pointed at the door, where a laminated sign said _DO NOT RING DOORBELL AFTER 5:30 PM AND 8:00 AM AS IT WILL WAKE THE BABIES._

“We have a pair of five months old in the house,” Justin said.  “You woke them up.  What do you want?”

“Justin,” Laura said sharply, “go deal with dinner.  I’ll handle our guests.”

Justin stared at her for a moment, then nodded and headed for the kitchen.  If Laura thought it would keep him from listening in, she didn’t know him as well as he thought she did.

 

Laura waited for Justin to enter the kitchen before giving the men a polite smile, “My apologies.  My… friend is a bit overprotective.  Can I help you with something?”

The tall one held up a badge, “I’m Special Agent Eric Carter, this is my partner Special Agent Lucas Finch, we’re with the FBI.  We were looking for Laura Hale.”

“I’m Laura Hale,” Laura said after a moment.  “Won’t you come in?”

“You’re Ms. Hale,” Finch said.

Laura stared at the man, “I am the eldest daughter of Talia Hale, named after my paternal great-aunt.  I am also eighteen years old, Agent Finch.  Surely you were made aware of that when you were given your instructions.”

“You’ll have to pardon Finch,” Carter said, “he suffers from foot in mouth disease around lovely women.”

Laura felt herself blush, but she met Carter’s eyes firmly, “That’s a dangerous habit for an FBI agent to have.”

“We’re working on it,” Carter said.

Laura realized she was blocking the door and moved, “Sorry, come in.  Have a seat in the living room.  What’s this all about?”

Carter nodded slightly as he accepted Laura’s directions to the living room, “First, I do want to say that we’re sorry for your loss.  You’ll have to understand, we were looking for you before your name crossed my desk.”

“I wasn’t aware that I’d done something wrong,” Laura said.

“No,” Carter said, “it’s nothing like that.  It’s more that your mother was listed as a next of kin for a cousin of yours, Amanda Hale?”

Laura frowned for a moment, and then gasped as she remembered the tempestuous blond haired girl who had screamed at her mother and aunt with the kind of language that would have gotten Laura both a soapy mouth and an extended sparring session with the Alpha.  “Amanda?  You know where she is?”  She took a steadying breath as she took a seat in the living room.  “I mean, you have to understand, I haven’t seen Amanda in five years, not since she had a falling out with our parents.  I wanted to find her, after, but I didn’t know where to begin.”

“You haven’t heard from her at all?”  Carter pressed.

“No,” Laura said, “I mean, I doubt she’d be able to find us here, but if she wanted to, she, surely she’d know to contact Mr. Whitmore back home if she needed to get in contact.”

“I don’t think she will,” Finch said dryly.

“She’s…,” Laura hesitated.

“The last we knew, she was alive,” Carter said.  “Are you at all familiar with your cousin’s life in the past five years?”

Laura bit her lip, then shook her head, “After the fight they had?  Amanda’s name was taboo around the house.  I learned three of my favorite swear words from that fight.  If anyone knew anything about what Amanda was up to, it wasn’t repeated in my hearing.”

“Well, five years ago a woman we can now confirm to be Amanda Hale was listed as a suspect in a series of hijackings in the Los Angeles area.  The heists were perpetrated by precision drivers, who took control of semi trucks carrying hundreds of thousands in electronics.  At the time, she favored the name Tasha Barton, and was a known street racer for a man named Dominic Toretto.  According to reports, they considered themselves a team.”  Carter said, “An undercover officer was inserted into Team Toretto to find the people behind the hijackings, but the operation was blown after the truck driver of their last truck went after them with a shot gun.  The team scattered and vanished.  Tasha Barton was believed to have also crossed the border, while records show that Amanda Hale remained in LA, going to school and living as if she’d never heard of street racing.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”  Laura asked.

“Eight months ago, Dominic Toretto was arrested in the aftermath of a blown op to take down a drug trafficker in southern California.  He was sentenced to twenty-five to life.  He never made it to Lompoc, instead a team of precision drivers caused the prison bus to wreck on the highway and Toretto was removed from the wreckage.  We picked up prints to match with the hijacking, those linked to Tasha Barton.  Two months ago, those same prints showed up in Brazil, linked to a train robbery and the death of three DEA agents, along with Toretto and three known associates.  A Diplomatic Security Service team was dispatched to apprehend the group.  While most of the team was caught in the crossfire of Toretto’s gang and a local crime lord and died, the leader, Agent Hobbs, returned empty handed, but with conclusive evidence linking Tasha Barton and Amanda Hale.”

“So, she’s wanted for something?”  Laura said slowly.

“Questioning in the matter of the DEA agents’ deaths, and for the break out of Dominic Toretto from the prison bus,” Carter said.

“And what do you want from me?”  Laura said, thinking through all the possible options available to her.

“You must understand, Ms. Hale, these are very serious charges,” Carter said, “if Amanda were to contact you, you might even find yourself charged with aiding and abetting a fugitive.”

“Well now,” Laura said, “I wouldn’t want that.  But I’m still not clear on what you _want_ from me?”

“Simply to let us know if Amanda Hale were to contact you,” Carter said, “I understand that she’s family and it might be difficult for you, but she must face trial for what she’s done.”

Laura sniffed and drew herself up, “Amanda Hale is hardly my family, Agent Carter.  From what I recall from her rather memorable departure, she wished to be done with all of us and my mother heartily agreed with her.  Should I hear from her, or should my brother Derek hear from her, you may be certain that we will be in your office within twenty-four hours to give you chapter and verse.”

Carter glanced at Finch, and then turned back to her, “Ms. Hale, I was given to understand you had a different view of family.”

Laura smiled tightly, “My family is dead, Agent Carter.  They were trapped in their home during a fire and left to burn.  It was called an accident, an electric fire, by the arson investigator, and no one has ever explained to me how every door in the house came to be jammed shut, forcing my family into the basement where they died.  My definition of family changed a lot since that day.  If Amanda were still part of my family, she would either be in a grave in Beacon Hills or in this house right now, not off breaking laws and helping to kill federal agents.”

“I understand,” Carter said.

“Now,” Laura stood, “if there’s nothing else, gentlemen, I have two babies to help wrangle and dinner to get on the table.”

“There’s nothing else,” Carter said and offered Laura a card, “If you need to tell me anything, anything at all.”

“I’ll call,” Laura said, shoving the card in her pocket.

She watched the Agents leave from the front door, locking it only when they were out of sight.

“Justin,” she said, staring out the window unseeing.

“I’ll get the search running now,” Justin said, “I’ll let you know what I come up with.”

“Thank you.”


	5. Rock The House

It wasn’t often that Derek asked for things from Laura, so when Laura found Derek fidgeting in her study on a Thursday, she smiled.  “Hey Der-bear.  How was school today?”

Derek glared at her for a moment, “Fine.”

“Did you need something?” Laura asked as she perched on the corner of her desk.

Derek’s glare faded, “I- uh, maybe?”

“Well, tell me what’s going on and we’ll see what happens after that, okay?”  Laura said, restraining herself from ruffling Derek’s hair or giving him a hug.  Derek had become less comfortable with touch, and Laura tried to respect that.

“Well,” Derek said, taking a deep breath before speaking quickly.  “Wren and I have a big history project and we were going to work on it this weekend, but Mik’s parents are going out of town for a business thing, and he doesn’t want to go because he has a test tomorrow.”

Laura nodded, processing what Derek said.  “Wren will have to be home by seven, right, but Mik shouldn’t stay in that house by himself all weekend.”  She crossed her arms and considered things.  “I’m going to be here all week end, but Petra’s picking up full shifts Saturday and Sunday.  Justin has to go out of town for a business meeting, he won’t be back until Sunday.”  She smiled at Derek, “If Mik’s parents are willing to let him stay, I’m happy to have him Derek.  Wren’s always welcome here, you know that.”  She hesitated and then leaned forward to touch Derek’s shoulder gently, ignoring the way he stiffened at the touch.  “I’m not trying to push, Derek, you can have as many friends as you want, for no other reason to have friends, but I like Wren and Mik, so do Petra and Justin.  If you want, they have a place in the Pack.”

“You’d bite them?”  Derek said, eyes wide.

“Not at first,” Laura said, “I’m not stealing teenagers from their parents.  They can be humans in the Pack, like Brianna was, remember?  We can tell them when and if you’re ready, but I won’t offer the bite until they’re eighteen and out of high school.”

Derek went still for a long moment, then through himself forward into a hug.  Laura caught and held him tightly, wondering if she’d been wrong about Derek’s need for space.  As she squeezed tightly, Laura resolved to touch Derek more, not just the training and rough housing, but hugs and the like.

“Thank you,” Derek said.  “I don’t know if I’ll tell them yet, but, I might.”

Laura let him go reluctantly, “You go talk to Mik and his parents about staying here, okay?  I’ve got homework to do.”

Derek nodded and backed out of the room.  After a moment he stuck his head back in the door, “Thank you Laura.”

“You’re welcome,” Laura replied with a fond smile.

/././.\\.\\.\

Laura was home before Derek and Wren the next day, and she busied herself making brownies.  Derek was okay with limited meals, but Laura already knew that Derek and Wren in a kitchen was helpful if she wanted the place destroyed.  At least the pair were done with chemistry classes for a good while.

When the front door opened, Laura could hear not only Derek and Wren, but Mik’s laughter as well.  She popped out of the kitchen with a smile, “Hi guys, Wren, I’m making brownies, they’ll be ready in about ten minutes.  Derek, why don’t you show Mik where to dump his bag?”

“Sure Laura,” Derek said, “where’s Petra?”

“She took the twins for a checkup,” Laura said, “she’ll be back in about an hour or so.  They’re getting boosters and such.”

“And you’re making brownies,” Derek said.  “Should I be checking for Ex-Lax in the trash?”

Laura smiled at him, “Only in your share, Der-bear.”

Derek made a face as Wren giggled and Mik snorted, “Thank you, there goes any hope of dignity I had today.”

“I think,” Wren said, giggling, “I think that- I think you lost that when… the flour…” she leaned against the wall, arms wrapped around her stomach as she laughed.

Derek turned to Mik, “I’m so glad you’re here.  They like to gang up on me or something.”

“Happy to be here,” Mik said after a moment.  “My room?”

“This way,” Derek said.  He glanced at Wren, “We’ll be upstairs when you’re ready.”

Wren waved her hand at him, then watched the two boys head upstairs.  She glanced at Laura and held up a finger.  Laura frowned, but nodded.  When Derek and Mik were out of sight, Wren hurried to join Laura, “Laura, I need a favor,” she said nervously.

“I’ll do what I can,” Laura said.

“I think something’s wrong with my stepfather,” Wren said.  “He’s been acting strange since Mom left.  I’m scared.”

Laura nodded, “Is his strangeness violent in nature?  Do you think he’s going to hurt you?”

Wren shook her head, “No, not, I don’t think he’s going to _hit_ me.  It’s just, since Mom married him three years ago, he’s been pretty much hands off with me.  I think part of that was I used to kick him in the shins when he tried to act like a dad to me.  But lately, he’s been, well, he touches me, and it’s not, like he’ll touch my shoulder or arm, or give me hugs and it’s… it’s creepy.  I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you tried asking him to stop?”  Laura asked.

“It’s stupid,” Wren said, “it’s not like it’s inappropriate.”

“It is if you don’t like it,” Laura said firmly.  “You have to tell him that he’s making you uncomfortable.”  She reached over and carefully gripped Wren’s arm, “I can’t just invite you to move in here, Wren, you’re sixteen.  We both know CPS won’t do anything without…”

“Yeah,” Wren said, “I know.”

“The only thing you can really do is stay away as much as possible,” Laura said.  “You’re welcome here any time.”

The front of the house exploded with the sound of snarls, exploding wood, and breaking glass.  Laura raced into the hallway to find betas flooding into the house from the broken front door, and living room windows. 

“Wren, get in the basement,” Laura called over her shoulder, “NOW!”

Barely hearing if Wren acknowledged her, Laura set her feet slightly and roared her rage loudly.  There was a Kitsune family around the corner who would call the Alphas if they heard her yelling like that.  At the same time, she heard Derek’s answering snarl and as she dodged a swipe from one of the betas attacking her house, she saw Derek launching off the stairs and onto a pair of betas.  Laura ducked under a second beta’s rush, using a kick that Justin had taught her to send the man sprawling.  Then she evaded a punch and levered it into a grown throw, leaving one beta down for the count.

“Where’s Wren?”  Derek asked as he stepped around to cover her back.

“She should be in the basement,” Laura replied, grunting as her dodge carried her into a swipe by a different beta.  “What about Mik?”

“Attic,” Derek said.

There was a sudden terrified scream from the kitchen.  “Wren!”  Laura said.

“On it,” Derek said and darted away.

Laura redoubled her efforts to both avoid the attacking betas, and nearly sobbed with relief when she heard Petra growl and start fighting outside.  There were five betas that Laura was tangled up with, plus whatever had frightened Wren, and Petra’s two opponents.

Derek suddenly yelled, only to go silent almost instantly.

“Derek!”  Laura yelled, dodging a rush by a Beta.

“Where is he?”  Petra asked, tumbling through the front door.

“Kitchen, I think,” Laura said.

A second shout, this one upstairs.

“Is that Mik?”  Petra asked.

“Yes,” Laura said, “dammit.”

An Alpha’s roar filled the house and the betas began to disengage.  Laura started to chase after them, but Petra caught her.  “We need to respond,” Laura said.

“What about Derek?”  Petra said.

Laura glanced after the betas, then ran for the kitchen.  The basement door was half off its hinges, but Laura couldn’t hear anything.  She listened, but all she could hear was sobbing upstairs.

“Petra, go up and see about Mik,” Laura said as she pushed the basement door open.  “I’ll check downstairs and meet you up there.”

“Laura,” Petra said.

Laura glared at her, “Go.”

“Yes Alpha,” Petra said meekly, and turned away.

Laura eased down the stairs to Justin’s domain, noting the claw marks on the wall and the door that was firmly shut.  She reached out to it, and it opened at her touch.  For a moment, Laura was confused, then she remembered Justin had put in some new lock on his door, to beta test it for everyday use.  She pushed the door open, but she already knew the room was empty.  If Justin had put a new lock on, he would have keyed in Derek, Petra, and Laura herself.  Wren would have been trapped in the stairwell by whoever had come after her.  Laura pulled the door shut behind her and headed upstairs.  She could hear sirens coming close, and knew she should figure out what to tell the police.

Instead, she followed the sound of Petra’s voice and heartbeat, and the stifled sobs of Mik to Derek’s bedroom.  Mik was curled up on the floor by the bed, hunched over his arm, with Petra sitting beside him, rubbing his back.

“What happened?”  Laura asked.

Petra glanced up, “Whoever it was, they came in through the window.”

Laura glanced at Derek’s open window.  “Mik,” she said, kneeling down, “what did you see?”

“Red,” Mik said after a moment, “ihre Augen waren rot.”

“Mik,” Laura said, “can you, I’m sorry, but I don’t know German.”

Mik sniffed, then nodded.  “His eyes were red.  He looked… it was a monster.”

Laura took a deep breath, and looked at Petra, who nodded, indicating she’d smelled it too.

“Mik,” Laura said, “I need you to look at me, okay?  This isn’t going to be easy.”

“What do you mean?”  Mik asked.

Laura sighed, “The…being… who came through the window?  He wasn’t human, no.  He was a werewolf.”

“Werewolf?”  Mik said, then muttered something in German.

“Yes,” Laura said, “if his eyes were red, he’s an Alpha.  He bit you?”

Mik held up his arm, “What do you think?”

“Sorry, stupid question,” Laura said, she gripped Mik’s bicep and pulled the pain away.  “What that means is that you’re going to _become_ a werewolf.”

“Like in the movies?”  Mik said, _“An American Werewolf in London.”_

“Something like that,” Laura said, aware that the sirens were getting louder.  “There’s one thing, and it’s important.  When an Alpha gives someone the Bite, it creates a bond between them.  The Alpha, he can control the bitten one, make them do… things.”

“Can I not be a werewolf?”  Mik asked.

Laura hesitated, “The only way I know to cure the bite is to kill the Alpha that bit you before the bite has healed.  After that, it’s too late.  I know of the Alpha whose pack attacked tonight, but I doubt I could find him in time.  That bite will be healed in twenty-four hours.”

“Then I will be his?”  Mik asked.

“There’s a way to break the bond,” Petra said, when Laura hesitated.  “If Laura… forgive me, but if Laura bites you, then the bond will be her’s and not his.”

“You…” Mik said.

“Surprise,” Laura said dryly.  “Your next door neighbors are werewolves.  I hate to say this, but we’ve got a bit of a rush here.  The police are three blocks and closing.  I need to do this now if it’s going to work.”

“Do it,” Mik said.  “I know you’re decent at least.”

Laura nodded and shifted closer, “I’ll bit just above where he did, hopefully, they’ll think it was all the same.”  She slid into the shift and bit Mik quickly and firmly.  As Mik arched Petra struggled to gag him, Laura closed her eyes and let her instincts guide her. For a long moment, it felt like a tug-a-war with some unseen opponent, but then the resistant broke and she could feel the bond settling into her heart.  She released Mik and sat back. 

“That will have to do for now,” Laura said.  “Petra, stay with Mik as long as you can.  Where are the twins?”

“With the Saitos,” Petra said.  “I heard you, and I was there, and Mrs. Saito came running out and insisted she’d watch them until I came back.”

“Good,” Laura said, standing up.  “If you can ride with Mik to the hospital, do so.  Our story is that we were attacked, they had dogs, and now Derek and Wren are missing.  I’ll handle the police and call Mik’s parents.”

“What about Justin?”  Petra asked.

“I can’t contact him,” Laura said, she squared her shoulders, “but I do know someone who can, if they’ll listen to me.  Don’t worry, I’ll do what I can.  Keep Mik safe.”

“You know it,” Petra said.

Laura headed downstairs as a pair of cops eased in the open doorway.  “Thank goodness someone called,” Laura said, letting her nerves and fear show.  “Someone just- they _attacked_ us… there were these huge dogs.  Please, can you call an ambulance?  Mik’s hurt, he bleeding, his arm, it’s been _savaged_ and Derek’s missing.”  It was easy to let the tears come to her eyes, to let her voice shake, to grip the banister tightly as she swayed.

“Miss, who are you?”  One of the cops asked.

“L-Laura,” Laura said as she began to sit on the stairs, “Laura Hale.”

“You live here?”  The cop said.  Laura noticed his nametag read _Carver._

“Yes,” Laura said.  “I- I’m the owner.  Please, Mik’s hurt.”

“I called an ambulance,” the other cop said.  “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Laura said.  “I was- I was talking to Wren, she’s a friend of Derek’s, and then it was like… everything exploded, and there were dogs, and I don’t know.”  She stared at the cop earnestly, “Was it… was it terrorists?”

“I don’t know Miss,” Carver said.  “Who was here when this started?”

Laura took a deep breath, “I was, with Wren, we were in the kitchen.  Shit, my brownies, they’re in the oven.”

“Who’s Wren?”  Carver said.

“Wren Livingston, she’s my brother’s history project partner.  They were going to do a project together.”  Laura said and tried to stand up, “I need to get those brownies.”

“All right,” Carver said and caught her arm.  “Who else?”

“Derek, my brother, he was up stairs.”  Laura said, “He came down when they attacked, he was heading for the kitchen- Wren screamed.  Then Mik screamed.”

“Who is Mik?”  Carver asked.

“Mik, Michael Schafer, our neighbor.  His parents are away on business, so we’re looking after him.  I need to call them.”

“Was anyone else here?”  Carver asked.

“No,” Laura said.  “Justin’s out of town, on business, and Petra wasn’t home yet.  She is now, she’s with Mik.  And the twins.”  She opened the oven and pulled out the slightly overdone brownies.

“The twins?”  Carver said.

“Petra’s children,” Laura said as she turned off the oven.  “She said they were with the neighbors, so they’re safe.”

“That’s- that’s everyone.  Except Derek.  He’s missing.”

“What about Wren?”  Carver asked.

“I don’t- shit,” Laura collapsed at the kitchen table, putting her head on her hands.  “I don’t know, sir.  Mik’s hurt, Derek’s missing, Wren’s missing.  Someone…. Someone _blew up_ my _house._   This, is this some fucking sign?  Are we supposed to live like animals?”  Laura let her tears fall, not acting so much as letting what she really felt ripple through her.

“Laura?”

Petra wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  “I’m sorry, officer.  Laura’s had … bad year.”

Laura laughed bitterly.

“Is she okay?  Is there someone we can call?”  Carver asked.

“No,” Petra said gently.  “Her family… Laura?”

“I can’t say it,” Laura said after a moment, “you can.”

Petra hugged her a bit closer, “Laura’s family was murdered in a house fire last May.  Derek and Laura were at school and survived.  Please, will you help us find Derek?”

“We’ll do everything we can,” Carver said.  “Will you two be going to the hospital?”

“I need to get my daughters,” Petra said, “Laura?”

“If you don’t need me here,” Laura said, “at least until Mister and Mrs. Schafer get back.”

“All right,” Carver said.  “Someone will meet you there to talk about things.”

“Thank you,” Laura said.  “Please, let me know as soon as you know anything.”

“I will,” Carver said.

Laura and Petra left the house, “Will Saito keep the girls overnight?”  Laura asked.

“As long as we need her to,” Petra said.

“Get to the hospital.  I need to see a girl about a boy,” Laura replied.  “I don’t care if they’re recreating fucking Armageddon, I’m getting my Warden back.  Tonight.”

“Be careful,” Petra said.

“Be safe,” Laura replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Kudos and comment if you saw this coming?


	6. Chapter 6

Laura listened carefully as she climbed up to the apartments belonging to Kira Ford and Trent Fernandez.  There was a single heartbeat behind the door with the _4A_ on it.  According to Justin’s Notebook of World Domination, this was Kira’s apartment.  Laura took a deep breath, and then knocked.  Part of her wanted to pound on the door, and a very _small_ part wanted to kick the door in, but Laura needed help, and she wouldn’t get it by being a complete bitch.

The heartbeat inside stuttered, then sped up.  Laura then heard footsteps hurrying to the door, and then an almost breathless whisper.

_“It can’t be Trent already.”_

Laura frowned and considered knocking again, but Kira opened the door before she could.

Laura dropped her hand, tucking it behind her back to keep Kira from noticing how sketchy her control was.  “Kira Ford?”  Laura said, “I’m Laura Hale.  You may remember me?”

“Justin’s new landlady,” Kira said, “and friend.  Can I help you?”

Laura nodded, “I need to ask you a question.  You don’t want me to ask it here in the hallway.  If I’m right, I desperately need your help.  If I’m wrong, I’ll leave.”

“Come inside,” Kira said, “at least for a minute.”

Kira’s apartment was big, but is was well decorated, and Laura toyed with a soft throw over the back of the couch while Kira shut the door.  Finally, Laura turned to Kira, “I’m sorry, but I have to know.  Are you a Power Ranger?”

Kira stared at her, and Laura watched, listening as Kira’s heart jumped around.

“How did you know?”  Kira said.

Laura let out a breath she hadn’t been aware of holding.  “Justin.  He told me who he was, and about Zhane and the Astros.  He didn’t tell me much else, but I put it together.  On Tuesday, Rocky DeSantos came to the house and used a combination of blackmail and guilt to get Justin to go with him.  I listened enough to pick up some names.  I’m not Justin, but I know how to look at a yearbook.  Rocky had a friend, Tommy Oliver.  I checked the internet and what do I see, Tommy Oliver used to teach in Reefside, California.  Specifically, he taught the year the Dino Thunders were out and about.  Oliver was _your_ science teacher that year, and there are pictures of you and three others hanging out with him.”

Laura crossed her arms and gave Kira her best raised brow, “Oliver was also given fifteen minutes of fame for going toe to toe with the principal on the front lawn moments before she revealed herself to be Mesogog’s general.  The reports I read said he not only survived, but he was almost definitely kicking her ass.”

Kira snorted, “Yeah, Doctor O’s got so much flack for that one.”

Laura swallowed, “Kira, I’d love to go into this more, because I do have questions, but I need Justin.”  She took a deep breath, “I’m not just Justin’s friend, or his landlady.  I’m a werewolf.”

“Werewolf?”  Kira said.

Laura shifted her stance, “A werewolf.  Specifically, I’m an Alpha of a pack of which Justin is a part of.  We’re in trouble and I need Justin.”

“I knew vampires were real,” Kira said, crossing her arms, “but _werewolves.”_

Laura knew she didn’t have time to mess around, she stepped back from Kira, dropped her arms, and shifted.  She held up her hand, letting Kira see her claws, “A werewolf.  An Alpha whose pack is in trouble and in desperate need of one of our best fighters.  You know where he is, or you know how to find out.”  She retracted her claws, “Please Kira.”

Kira stared at her for a long moment, then she shook her head and nodded, “What happened?”

Laura bit her lip, “There’s a lot of pack politics behind it, but my home was attacked by a rival pack.  We’ve been clashing with them off and on for a while now, but tonight was the worst they’ve done so far.  I’m the guardian of my sixteen-year-old brother Derek, and he had two friends over when the attack happened.  Mik’s at the hospital being treated for his injuries, he was bitten by the rival Alpha.  Derek and his other friend Wren were taken.”

“And you need Justin,” Kira said.  She pointed, “What about… Mik?”

Laura shook her head, “I don’t know.  If the bite takes, he’ll be a werewolf, if not, he’ll die.”  She checked her phone reflexively.  “I have someone with Mik, my other Beta.  If Mik turns, she can help him.  Petra needs to stay here anyways, she has kids.”

Kira nodded, “Let me get something, I do know where Justin is.  I’ve gotten a bit of chapter and verse on our side of things, but if this, if you’ve been fighting, suddenly it makes so much sense.”  She headed further into the apartment and Laura perched on the end of the couch.

Her phone rang and Laura jumped, then answered it, “Hello?”

“Hey,” Petra said.  “How are you?”

Laura swallowed, “I think my idea is panning out.  How’s Mik?”

“Fine,” Petra said, “I think he’ll make it.”

Laura closed her eyes and sighed, “That’s good.”

“Well, I’ve also got the Alpha Council in the waiting room and Mik’s parents are confirmed on their way,” Petra said.

“Tell the Council to go fuck themselves from me,” Laura said bluntly.  “I tried to let them handle this and obviously they couldn’t.  I’ll do this on _my_ terms.”

“I’m with you,” Petra said.  She hesitated, “What about Mik’s parents?”

Laura closed her eyes, “I don’t know.  I need to think on that.  I need you to tell them.”

“Everything okay?”

Laura yelped, spinning on the couch to find Kira standing behind her.

“Laura?”  Petra said, “Laura, what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine, I’m okay,” Laura said, “I was just startled.  Hold on a moment.”  She lowered the phone, “My Beta at the hospital is checking in.  Everything seems fine so far, but Mik’s parents…”

“They don’t know?”  Kira asked.

Laura shook her head, “Mik, and Wren, they’re just… they’re humans.  There’s nothing supernatural about either one of them.  Derek and I talked about making them Pack, but we hadn’t decided anything.”

Kira hummed for a moment.  “How about this, I can send Trent over with a cover story.  We’ll blame Justin, because he is Zhane’s brother and there’s no secret about it.  Some idiot wanted to get to Zhane by going after Justin, who is away on business.  Mik was just an innocent bystander.”

“Can you do that?”  Laura asked.

“I can and I will,” Kira said.  “But I’m going to have so many questions when this is over.  Let me talk to Trent.”

Laura closed her eyes, then lifted the phone as Kira left the apartment. “I’m back Petra.”

“Are you okay?”  Petra asked.

“I’m fine,” Laura said.  “I’m sending someone over with a cover story for Mik’s parents.  At least until we all have time to work this out.”

“What’s the story?”  Petra asked.

“Because Justin is Zhane’s brother, one of Zhane’s enemies tried to attack him to get to Zhane and Mik was collateral.”  Laura said.  “I’m going to get Justin.  I need you to hold things down with Mik.”

“I can do that,” Petra said firmly.  “I can totally do that.  You get Justin here and I’ll keep Mik, the Alphas, and Mik’s parents together.  I’m sure there’s a whip around here somewhere.”

Laura giggled, “You’re the best, Petra.  Thank you.”

“Hurry back,” Petra said.  “We’ll get the babysitter and go hunt down Derek.”

“Yes please,” Laura said.

Kira walked back into the apartment alone, Laura raised her eyebrows and Kira said, “What hospital?”

“Ours,” Petra said, “no worries.  I told the ambulance drivers to go there since the wounds were serious but not life threatening.”

“Okay,” Laura sighed, she looked over at Kira, and realized that Kira couldn’t hear Petra.  “Downtown General, where they took Justin.”  She shrugged, “It’s private, it’s run by my kind of people, so having a bite transition on their hands will not phase them at all.  We just need Mik’s parents calm until we can discuss this with them calmly and rationally.”

“So, who am I waiting for exactly?”  Petra asked as Kira nodded and ducked back out the door.

“Trent Fernandez,” Laura said, “I think you guys met while Justin was in the hospital.”

“We did,” Petra said, “he’s a good artist.”  There was a burst of background noise and Petra sighed, “I don’t know what you think is okay here, but I’m not giving you my cell phone.”

Laura frowned and listened harder.  _“Petra, we need to talk to Laura.  You know where she is at least.”_

That was Adam Chase.  Laura kept silent.

“I actually don’t,” Petra said.  “She told me she was going to get Justin, but I don’t know where she went to find him.  I’m still not giving you my phone, you aren’t my Alpha.” 

There was a blip and Laura listed as the sound changed, as if Petra was moving the phone around.  _“We just need to make sure Laura isn’t going off half-cocked, Petra.”_   Adam said, _“We have treaties-“_

“This is my babysitter,” Petra said, “I need to take this.  If you’ll excuse me.”

Laura sighed as the line disconnected.  She looked up as the door opened again and Kira stepped in.  “Look Conner,” Kira said, “I’m sorry, but this is an emergency and I need your help.  I’m not licensed, remember?  I need you to take me and a friend to Aquitar.”

A young man’s voice, tinny from the phone’s speakers, was easy to hear.  _“Kira, I’m not saying-“_

“I am,” Kira snapped, eyes narrowing.  “Laura saved Justin’s _life,_ Conner.  We owe her this.  A ride to Aquitar and back.  It’s not like it’s a multiday trip or anything.”

The man, Conner, sighed heavily, _“All right Kira.  Meet me at the shuttle.  I would appreciate a longer version of events at some point.  I’d like to know what I’m lying about when Jason and Tommy ask me about my shuttle usage.”_

“You’ll hear about it,” Kira said, “we’re just in a hurry to get moving.  I’ll see you soon.”  She hung up and looked at Laura.  “Trent’s on his way to the hospital and Conner will take us to Justin.  Conner’s our Red, he’s a bit of an acquired taste.  Trent was White back in the day.  Justin’s on Aquitar.  I’m not sure why, but Ethan, our Blue, and every other Blue on Earth has been summoned to the meeting.”

Laura frowned, “Wasn’t Aquitar another planet?”

“Yes,” Kira said.  “Our first Blue lives there now.  For all of them to gather on Aquitar, it must be something big.  Ethan told me that they’ve been trying to get Justin out there since Christmas.”

“Rocky DeSantos guilt tripped Justin into going,” Laura said tightly, “Justin didn’t want to leave until we were safe.”

“Don’t worry,” Kira said.  “Justin has allies, Laura.  We’ll make sure they understand how not okay this is.  Now, we need to teleport to the hanger.”

“Can you do that?”  Laura asked.

Kira smiled, “Of course I can.  Just hold on, this is very unsettling the first time.”

“Right,” Laura said.

Kira lifted her right wrist, which had a large silver bracelet with a yellow gem.  She put her left hand fingers on her bracelet and spoke firmly.  “Dustin, it’s Kira.”

“Hey Kira,” a boy chirped brightly, “what’s up?”

“Not much.  Listen, I need a teleport for myself and a civilian to the hanger bay.”  Kira said, “It’s an emergency.”

“All right,” Dustin said.  “I’m detecting a second bio sign in your apartment, that would be your civilian?”

“Yes she is,” Kira said.

“All right, standing by to teleport in five, four, three, two, one.”

The world was obscured by a sheet of white fire, and Laura clenched her fists and her instincts surged.  Before she could shift, however, the white fire vanished, leaving her standing in a gigantic room.  Laura glanced around quickly, seeing only Kira, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming her heart beat and pulling herself back from the edge of a shift.

“Laura?”  Kira asked.

“I’m okay,” Laura said, “you were right, it is unsettling.”  She thought of her pack, of Derek’s bright smile and Petra’s laugh, of Justin making mac’n’cheese at 2 am, and the twins who stared at her with solemn, bright gold eyes.  Of Wren when an experiment finally came out and Mik the day that he managed a whole conversation without resulting in a German idiom.  Her heart calmed and she nodded slightly, “All right, let’s go.”

“Are you sure?”  Kira asked.

Laura nodded, “I’m sure.”

/././.\\.\\.\

Petra sighed as she stepped out of the restroom.  She wanted to hide in there from the Alphas, but if she spent more than fifteen minutes, she’d get a solicitous nurse asking if she was okay.

“Petra?”

Petra turned and smiled, “Trent Fernandez, it’s nice to meet you again.  You’re my rescue?”

“In part,” Trent said.  “Kira was vague on the details of what actually happened.”

“Do you need them?”  Petra asked.

“No,” Trent shook his head.  “I’m operating under the less I know, the more sanity I have at the end of the day.”

“Oh?”  Petra said.

“I work for Lightspeed,” Trent said, “Things can get really crazy over there.  So I try to keep my head down when insanity strikes, do my part, and go home.”

“I can feel that,” Petra said.  “There’s a reason my major is elementary education.”

Trent nodded, “Well, I guess I should meet Mik and make sure we’re all on the same page as far as what happened.”

“Right,” Petra said.  “His room is down here.”  She hesitated, “There are three people wandering around in business suits; Sam Lynn, Carola Vinch, and Adam Chase.  They’re from my side of things and they’re looking for Laura to talk about what happened.  I’ve been telling them I don’t know, but whatever you do, do _not_ lie to them.  They’ll know, and it won’t be pretty.”

“I’ll remember that,” Trent said.

They turned a corner and Petra suppressed a groan as she spotted Carola stalking down the hall.  “That would be Mrs. Carola Vinch,” Petra said.

“Petra,” Carola called, “we really need to talk.”

“If you’re going to ask me about Laura,” Petra began.

“No,” Carola said, “the police are here asking questions.  We need to tell the something.”

Petra glanced at Trent.  “Mrs. Vinch?  I’m Trent Fernandez with Lightspeed Rescue,” Trent said, holding up a slim leather wallet.  “Laura’s roommate is an associate of mine, Justin Stewart?  I offered to come down and help smooth things over until the situation was contained.”  He hesitated as he put away the wallet, “I don’t know the whole story, and I’d really prefer to keep it that way.  My partner, Kira, and Laura have a mutual destruction pact, but that’s not my style.”

“Mutual destruction pact?”  Carola said.

“Laura knows something about Kira that would make it very difficult for my partner to live the life she’s chosen for herself, and she told Kira something similar about herself.  If either of them were ever to out the other to the public, then the other could share their information as well.”  Trent said.

“And you don’t know what that information is?”  Carola said.

“I know what Laura knows about Kira.  I have a suspicion about what Kira knows about Laura, but it’s unconfirmed, and I don’t mind it that way.”  Trent smiled, “Now, I can handle the police.  They’ll respect my credentials if nothing else.”

“Please do,” Petra said.  When Carola made a noise, she glared at the Alpha.  “My people, Mrs. Vinch.  As Castellan, this falls under my duties.  Or are you going to act against those traditions you hold so highly?”

Carola stepped to one side.  “This isn’t over,” she muttered.

Petra smiled as she followed Trent down the hall.  “I’m sure Laura will have plenty to say about this when she gets back too.”

/././.\\.\\.\

Aquitar turned out to be a water planet, with small land masses.  “They’re meeting in the south city,” Conner said.  “We’ll have to teleport down.”

Laura nodded slightly, “It shouldn’t take us long to find Justin though, right?”

“I don’t know,” Conner said, “Like I said, they may not even let us in through the doors.”

“Well, I have a solution to that,” Laura said, “just get me as close as possible.”

“You got it,” Conner said.

Laura settled back into her chair, still not entirely believing that she was _in space._   She’d flown past _the moon_ to get here.  Justin had mentioned wanting to see what would happen if they went to the moon, but she’d never thought it would be something she, Laura Hale, would experience.

There was a loud clanking noise and the ship shuddered.  Laura jerked, staring at Conner, who was standing and stretching.

“We’re docked,” Kira said, turning in her chair.  “We’ve got clearance to teleport.  You just need to stand up.”

Laura shuddered slightly, but she stood, wrapped her arms around her stomach and closed her eyes.  Her pack came to mind, Justin’s random bleak moods, Derek’s lingering silences, Petra’s nightmares.  She thought of Wren’s worry that afternoon as white light surrounded her, and Mik’s struggle to learn English, and his frequent complaints about learning Japanese and French in school instead.

When she opened her eyes, they were in a different corridor.  The corridor smelled damp and salty, and as she looked around, she realized that the corridor walls were transparent.  There was a whole ocean for her to stare at.

“Laura,” Conner said, his voice echoing slightly.  “Let’s go.”

They walked for about a minute, the corridor curving ahead of them before came to an airlock with two people standing guard before it.  After a moment, one of the guards said something to them in a language Laura didn’t understand. The guard’s voice was sounded like they were speaking underwater, or with a mouth full of water.

Conner bowed slightly and laid his hand on his chest.  “I am Conner McKnight of Earth, Red Dino Thunder Ranger.  This is Kira Ford of Earth, Yellow Dino Thunder, and Laura Hale of Earth, Alpha of the Hale Pack.  We request audience with Justin Stewart of Earth.”

The guard spoke again, actually looking regretful.

Laura looked at Kira who was watching her, “Can you understand?”  Kira asked.

Laura shook her head, “No.”

Kira nodded, “Sorry, you’re not a Ranger.  We have built in translators.  He said the meeting was not to be disturbed.”

Laura glanced back at Conner trying to argue with the guard, then she focused her hearing.  It wasn’t easy, but she could hear things happening beyond the door, especially she could hear Justin’s agitated heartbeat.

“They won’t even take a message,” Kira said, looking annoyed.

“Then let me send it,” Laura said as she set her feet.  “Justin will hear me.”  She hesitated, glancing at Kira, “It’s going to be loud.”

Kira hesitated, but the guard was saying something to Conner and she frowned.  “Do it.”

Laura nodded as she let the shift slide over her.  She rubbed her hands carefully together as she adjusted her feet again.  The howl began as a rumbling in her chest as her eyes bled red.  She tilted her head back and let the howl happen.  It echoed and re-echoed, both down the tunnel and into the water beyond.  She sent the summons, knowing that Justin would be unable to ignore her.  She was his Alpha, she was in distress, and she needed him.

It wasn’t long after the howl faded away that the airlock swung open and Justin stumbled out.  “Laura!”

Laura swallowed and tried to smile, feeling weak with relief, “Justin.”

“What’s going on?”  Justin asked as he approached, hand reaching for her.

“Those bastards,” Laura said, “they took Derek, and Wren.”

“Laura,” Justin said and pulled her into a hug.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have left.”

“Mik’s been bitten,” Laura muttered as she rested her head against Justin’s.  “Petra’s with him, the twins are safe.  Come home.”

“Immediately,” Justin said, “Just let me do one thing.”  He squeezed her tight then stepped back and turned away.  Laura wasn’t surprised to see people staring at them.  “I don’t give a flying _fuck_ what protocols or what the ever loving fuck you want to debate.  Tori, you’re Senior, _you_ handle it.  Unlike the rest of you, I have a life, and it desperately needs me.  Have a nice life.”  He turned, “Conner, can I impose on you for a ride home?”

“Immediately,” Conner said, “we have teleport clearance.”

“Let’s go then,” Justin said.  He reached over and took Laura’s hand in his own.  “We’ll get them back, Laur, and we’ll give these bastards a stern lesson along the way.”


End file.
